Voeux d'Anniversaire
by Trois Poissons Rouges
Summary: [Tu as fais un vœu ?] L'enfant la regarda sans comprendre. [C'est une tradition, mon chéri. Il faut faire un vœu avant de souffler ses bougies d'anniversaire !] Il avait haussé les épaules, mais avait néanmoins souhaiter avant de souffler...
1. Chapter 1

-----

Nous ne possédons rien de plus que la rédaction et le scènario!

**N/a** : Voilà notre fiction 6 mains happy anniversaire Draco Malfoy!

----  
**Bonne lecture **

**------ **

**Vœux d'anniversaire. **

_Par Trois poissons rouges._

_----- _

_"__**Draco ? Regarde maman…"**_

_**En se tournant vers sa mère, Draco fut surpris par un flash qui immortalisa l'instant. Un sourire éblouissant naquit sur ses lèvres.**_

_**Le garçonnet se pencha ensuite, vers un énorme gâteau les joues rouges et gonflées, **_

_**mais il fut à nouveau interrompu avant que l'air ne commence à sortir.**_

_**" Tu as fais un vœu ?"**_

_**L'enfant la regarda sans comprendre.**_

_**" C'est une tradition, mon chéri. Il faut faire un vœu avant de souffler ses bougies d'anniversaire !"**_

_**Il avait haussé les épaules, mais avait néanmoins souhaiter avant de souffler...**_

_**"Je veux un chat"**_

_**L'enfant apparut peu après debout dans le jardin empli de fleur du manoir… un chaton au pelage rayé dans les bras.**_

Bip bip

Bip bip

Bip…

Draco Malfoy avait fait taire son réveil d'une main. Il soupira, s'étira, et reposa la tête sur son traversin tout en prenant bien soin de garder les yeux fermés.

Des images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire, et un sourire de bonheur apparut sur son visage.

Son huitième anniversaire.

Le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie.

Son père avait dû partir pour un congrès quelconque, et n'avait pu être de retour à temps. Il ne l'avait donc fêté qu'avec la famille. Pas de fête fastueuse plus organisée pour épater la galerie que pour lui. Il avait passé une merveilleuse journée avec sa mère. Ils étaient allés chez sa tante Andromeda, qu'ils ne voyaient presque jamais, à cause de l'interdiction de son père. Ce dernier ne supportait pas l'idée que sa famille puisse avoir un lien, plus ou moins grand, avec des Moldus. Et la famille de son oncle Ted était entièrement Moldu, du moins à leur connaissance.

Et c'était aussi ce jour là qu'avaient débuté la tradition du souffler de bougie, ou plutôt, la cérémonie du souhait comme ils l'appelaient entre eux...

Chaque année, deux fois par an, pendant dix ans, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la cuisine du manoir pour souffler leurs bougies et faire un vœu. C'était devenu, leur secret, leur instant magique volé à la vie. Mais tout ça c'était fini. Cela avait pris fin deux ans plus tôt, à la mort de sa mère.

Il serra un peu plus fort ses paupières pour ne pas que les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour spécial, aujourd'hui il avait 27 ans. Pour chasser les sombres pensées qui l'envahissaient, il tourna la tête vers le côté du lit où son époux dormait. Le draps était aussi lisse et froid que la veille au soir lorsqu'il s'était couché.

Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, presque quatre soirs par semaine.

Il n'aimait pas son mari, et son mari ne l'aimait pas non plus.

Une tendre amitié c'était peu à peu tisser entre eux aux files des années. Toujours est-il ,que quelque soit le lien qui les unissait, il aurait aimé se réveiller à ses côtés aujourd'hui. On ne devrait pas être seul le jour de son anniversaire, c'était trop triste.

Son mariage avec Neville peu après la guerre en avait surpris plus d'un.

Neville Longdubas et Draco Malfoy, mariés ? Ou plutôt mariés _ensemble_ ? C'était quelque chose d'inconcevable. Certains avaient pensé, et pensaient probablement toujours, que Neville avait été soumis à l'Imperium sans quoi il n'aurait jamais accepter un telle mésalliance. Pour d'autre c'était Neville qui l'avait contraint au mariage par un chantage douteux.

Mais rien de tout ça n'était vrai. Rien. Ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour, il est vrai, c'était plutôt un accord dans lequel les deux parties avaient trouvé leur part.

Il entamait la réhabilitation de son nom, et en le liant à celui d'une famille oeuvrant pour le bien depuis des générations il faisait un grand pas dans ce sens. Neville, quant à lui prenait possession des serres de sa mère. Serre qui faisait partie de trois plus importantes d'Europe, et qu'il lui aurait été impossible d'approcher sans l'accord de l'un des membres de la famille. Rien de passionnel, tout en calcul mais cela avait fonctionné malgré tout. Ils apparaissaient aux yeux du monde comme un couple aimant, uni et surmontant ensemble les aléas de la vie.

Quand leurs amis respectifs leurs avaient tournés le dos, ils s'étaient soutenus. Ils avaient supporté sans un mot les critiques de la presse et les attaques divers. Certains de leurs amis s'étaient excusés tel que Blaise et Luna, tandis que d'autres…ils n'en entendaient plus parler, ou si peu que cela ne méritait pas d'être souligné.

Six ans s'étaient écoulés et contrairement à ce que les gens avaient prédit, leur mariage tenait toujours la route, même si il était plus que jamais un leurre.

Leur "couple" avait traversé une crise lorsque Neville s'était avoué ses sentiments pour son parrain, mais cela avait fini par se calmer. Le nouveau couple vivait dans l'ombre, et cela leur convenait à tous trois. Draco ne se gênait pas pour les taquiner gentiment, car il était vraiment heureux pour eux même si leur rapprochement, leur amour, le laissait plus seul que jamais.

Il soupira et décida enfin de se lever, car il avait des choses à faire. Premièrement, direction la salle de bain, pour son "grand nettoyage". Il aimait les rituelles et le jour de son anniversaire en était jalonné. Il y avait d'abord le passage au hammam, suivit du lavage au savon noir qui lui laissait la peau comme neuve.

C'était son cadeau à lui. Une nouvelle peau, pour une nouvelle année.

Suivait ensuite le repas du midi. Chaque année, les elfes lui préparaient son plat préféré. C'était un mets délicieux, mais aussi délicieusement cher qu'il ne se permettait qu'en cette occasion. Avec la nuit, arrivait la soirée d'anniversaire que tout Malfoy se devait d'organiser. Il détestait ces soirées si guindé mais s'y pliait néanmoins, venait ensuite la cérémonie du souhait… son moment préféré; même si il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à faire le moindre souhait depuis le décès de sa mère. Peut-être y parviendrait-il ce soir… qui pouvait le dire ?

Il se dirigea donc vers le hammam tout en récapitulant ce qu'il avait d'autre à faire. Il devait être à MagicPotion en début d'après-midi afin de porter les commandes de la semaine passé, avant de se rendre au Pré-Au-Lars pour se ravitailler en ingrédients. Il ne devait pas non plus oublier d'ajouter les graines de sisymbre à dans la Solas cara dúinn brionglóid, la potion de clarté pour rêves.

Il était près de 11 heures 30 lorsqu'il ressortit, il fit un petit détour par les cuisines, afin d'avaler un jus en guise de petit déjeuner tardif. C'était une chose qu'il faisait du temps de sa mère, et qui en cet instant lui serrait le cœur, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle était toujours près de lui. Il passa ensuite au laboratoire, vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié sur sa liste avant de partir en sifflotant en direction de la salle à manger. Il salivait d'avance à l'idée des mets qui l'attendaient. Sauté d'Hippogriffe aux câpres et mandragores à la crème, sorbet citrouille caramel… c'était un repas cher mais tellement délicieux qu'il ne regrettait pas le moindre de ses gallions.

Il ouvrit la porte et eut un geste de recule en découvrant que le couvert n'avait été mis que pour une personne. Il pensait qu'aujourd'hui au moins il mangerait avec son mari. Il détestait manger seul, et cela lui arrivait de plus en plus régulièrement. Les plantes de Neville l'absorbait tant qu'il oubliait bien souvent de manger, ou il passait chez Severus et "mangeait" en sa compagnie. Il demanda a Pô, l'elfe de maison si son époux était dans la serre et la seule chose que ce dernier put lui répondre fut que Maître Neville était que sortit très tôt et qu'il était pas encore réapparu.

Draco soupira.

Etait-ce trop demander que de vouloir profiter de la présence de son conjoint le jour de son anniversaire ? Il soupira à nouveau et s'installa, entamant son repas avec nettement moins d'enthousiasme.

Une fois la dernière bouchée avalée, il se prépara, emballa les potions et transplana vers le chemin de Traverse, direction Magic-potion. Il se réceptionna plus ou moins habilement, il détestait transplané mais c'était tellement plus rapide, puis il releva là tête. Mais il n'y pas le temps de se mettre à marcher qu'un choc le cloua sur place.

La respiration pantelante, il fixa ce qui se trouvait devant lui, à moins d'un mètre.

Non plutôt qui se trouvait devant lui.

Sur une affiche de 2 mètre.

Ne portant qu'une mou ensommeillé et un petit caleçon noir, se tenait nulle autre qu'Harry Potter.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup revu le jeune homme depuis son mariage, non qu'il l'ait beaucoup vu avant soit dit en passant, et il ne pouvait que le trouver magnifique. Il ressortait de la photo un charme très innocent, ainsi qu'un côté coquin qui ne pouvait laisser indifférent. Pas même lui le Malfoy de glace comme l'avait surnommé certain média à une époque. Il se surprit à se recoiffer, à réajuster ses robes et a humidifié ses lèvres sans quitter l'affiche ensorceleuse du regard. Puis il sourit avant de se donner une petite tape mentale sur le crâne.

Ce n'était qu'une affiche ! Même si Potter y était magnifique _ce n'était qu'une affiche._

Il se mit en marche et deux minutes plus tard pénétrait dans la boutique pour y déposer ses fioles. Jake, le vendeur l'accueillit avec le sourire. Il était toujours content de le voir arriver, pas seulement parce qu'il amenait ses commandes, mais parce qu'ils s'avaient trouvé l'un avec l'autre quelqu'un avec qui partager leur passion pour les potions. Il fut un temps où Draco aurait pu en parler avec Severus, mais ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps.

Et ce qu'il appréciait plus que tout chez Jake c'est que celui-ci le regardait.

Il le regardait vraiment.

Ce n'était pas un regard vicieux ou dédaigneux. C'était un regard amical qui lui mettait du baume au cœur. Cela apaisait son ego malmené par l'indifférence de son mari, de son parrain. Son mari s'éloignait, et en dépit de l'amitié, et de la complicité qui les unissait, aucun amour, aucun rapprochement ne semblait possible. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être destiné à être triste et malheureux. Il était heureux que Neville ait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer, car jamais ils auraient pu s'aimer ainsi. L'amour qui unissait Neville et Severus étaient tellement évident quand le savait, qu'il avait du mal à comprendre que tout le monde ne l'ai pas déjà compris.

Il soupira.

Pourquoi devait-il être, à sa connaissance, le seul Malfoy doter d'un sens moral ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire comme son mari, ses parents et ses grands-parents et tromper son époux sans voir apparaître en grosses lettres rouges dans sa tête le mot : _TRAÎTRE _?

Après avoir pris la liste de potion à préparer pour la semaine suivante, il sortit de l'échoppe, non sans un dernier au revoir à Jake. C'était décidément bien agréable de se sentir apprécier. Il se dirigea vers chez Apo Thicaire, la meilleur officine de tout le Royaume Uni. Des ingrédients de bonne qualité, et un prix raisonnable. Mais alors qu'il mettait le pied sur la première marche menant à l'entrée, son regard fut attiré par une nouvelle affiche de Potter.

A croire qu'il était partout.

Cette fois, il n'était pas seulement vêtu de sous vêtements, mais portait un de ses nouveau pantalon à la mode. Ni trop moulant, ni trop large. Draco n'aimait pas les pantalons trop larges, il trouvait cela négliger. Le pantalon de Potter n'avait rien de négligé, au contraire, il lui allait plus que bien. Il laissa son regard parcourir le corps qui lui était dévoilé, à lui et aux milliers de personnes qui passaient là.

Potter avait un beau corps, il ne pouvait dire le contraire après avoir vu son torse pain d'épice et ses jambes finement musclé. Mais ce n'était ça qui retenait son attention, pas plus que son adorable petit fessier.

Non, c'était l'expression de son visage.

Potter était quasiment de dos, comme si il voulait se cacher. Son menton pointu reposait délicatement sur son épaule gauche, ses yeux mi-clos, ne laissait percevoir qu'une lueur verte. Il mordillait doucement sa lèvre inférieure et faisait à intervalle régulier un clin d'œil coquin. A la fois timide et malicieux, sensuel et ingénu. Draco resta plusieurs minutes à le contempler, le pied toujours posé sur la marche. Sa bouche se fit sèche et il déglutit avec peine. Il finit par secouer la tête et entrer enfin dans la boutique. Comme il y avait des soldes, il relégua bien vite Potter au second plan et se concentra sur ses achats. Il ne ressortit que deux heures plus tard, les poches truffées d'ingrédients, heureusement rétrécissent et se dirigea vers la Chaudron Baveur s'efforçant de ne pas tourner la tête dans la direction de LA photo. Il lui fallait encore se trouver un nouveau vêtement pour la soirée. Il aurait certes du s'y prendre plus tôt mais il n'avait pas eut le temps. Il avait prévu d'effectuer ses emplettes du côté moldu, espérant inconsciemment échappé à l'invasion Potterienne. Mais manque de chance, Potter y était aussi. Partout. Sur les bus. Sur tout le panneau publicitaire, dans les kiosques… Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter impossible d'y échapper. Le seul côté positif c'était qu'il ne semblait y avoir que deux clichés. Il y avait celui du clin d'œil Sur le second il vous regardait droit dans les yeux, le regard pétillant, brillant de malice, le visage rayonnant de bonheur et un sourire qui vous réchauffait le cœur… Mais qui glaçait Draco en même temps.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui aussi éprouvé un tel sentiment de bonheur ? Pourquoi venait-il le nargué jusque dans la rue ? Et le jour de son anniversaire en plus… il secoua la tête et continua sa route se concentrant sur les vitrines et finit par craquer pour un petit pantalon légèrement différent de ce qu'il portait habituellement mais tellement seyant. Il rentra ensuite au manoir, satisfait de sa journée. Il rangeait dans le laboratoire ce qui devait s'y trouver, accrocha la liste de ses 16 potions à crée pour le Vendredi suivant et rejoignit sa chambre. Il posa son nouveau vêtement sur le lit, lui jeta un sort de nettoyage rapide (il détestait porter un habit neuf n'ayant pas été préalablement lavé) et appela Pô. L'elfe apparut dans un Pop.

" Oui Maître Draco, est-ce que Pô peut faire quelque chose pour Maître Draco ?

- Je voudrais savoir si mon époux est rentré.

- Oui Maître, Monsieur Neville est dans la serre avec Monsieur Snape."

Draco se retint de soupirer.

" Va leurs rappeler qu'il est l'heure de ses préparer.

- Oui Maître."

Avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de s'approcher de son armoire à la rechercher d'une chemise qu'il puisse mettre, l'elfe réapparut.

" Maître Neville demande " de se préparer pour quoi ?"."

Un soufflet. Il eut la sensation de se prendre une énorme gifle en pleine tête. Respire Draco, il te faut rester calme.

" Pour la soirée d'anniversaire que nous organisons à l'hôtel Beauregard."

L'elfe disparut à nouveau et pour de bon cette fois. Neville arriva quelques minutes plus tard, les joues rouges. Rouge d'avoir couru depuis les jardins, rouge de honte. Il s'arrêta devant Draco tout penaud. Ce dernier, concentré sur la recherche de se chemise l'ignora.

" Draco ? "

Le silence seul lui répondit.

" Draco ? Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir oublié ton anniversaire. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus."

Draco se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'œil agacé.

" Draco, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive tu vas pas en faire un drame, et puis je suis là maintenant !

- Nouveau regard énervé.

- Tu ne m'as souhaité m'a fête qu'une seul fois en cinq ans et c'était l'an dernier, et je ne t'en ai pas voulu

- Comment aurais-je pus deviner que les Nevilles se fêtaient le jours de la Saint Maximum !

- Je savais bien que la tienne c'était le jour de la Saint Maturin !

- Tu ne le savais que parce que je te l'ai dis, toi tu ne savais même pas que tu avais un fête avant l'an dernier !

- Ce n'est pas une raison."

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et le deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un instant, puis se tournèrent d'un mouvement brusque et s'habillèrent, dos à dos. Lorsqu'ils furent prêt tout les deux, ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce de translpanage. Alors que Draco allait saisir la poignée, Neville l'attrapa par le bras et lui dis avec un petit sourire.

" Bonne anniversaire."

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête. La première chose que Draco se demanda en atterrissant c'est si il était maudit. En effet, devant la porte de l'hôtel Beauregard, se trouvait un panneau publicitaire de plus de trois mètre de haut de Potter prenant la pause. Et pour couronner le tout il eut le déclic.

Le pantalon.

Le pantalon de l'affiche était le même que celui qu'il avait acheté sauf que le sien était noir. Il se sentit rougir, comme une collégienne à l'idée de s'être fait avoir. Il se reprit néanmoins et pénétra dans l'hôtel, la tête haute, Neville a son bras et l'esprit empli de ce satané Potter qui refusait de le laisser tranquille. Il activa son sourire de circonstance et se prépara mentalement à la torture qui allait suivre : accueillir et remercier les six cent pique-assiettes et profiteurs qui étaient sensés venir ce soir là.

Un serveur passa et le couple Londubas- Malfoy en profita pour s'emparer qu'une coupe de champagne. Petit remontant plus que nécessaire au vu des heures à venir. Pourquoi organisé une telle soirée si c'était une telle corvée ? Parce que tout Malfoy qui se respecte se doit de parader et d'étaler son "bonheur" et son argent… Il échangea un regard accablé mais complice avec Neville et ils allèrent accueillir les premiers invités.

Trois heures et vingt coupes de champagne plus tard, Draco se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il était dans une petite bulle de félicité où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Pas même l'arrivée, avec deux heures de retard, de Blaise, son meilleur ami. Ce dernier s'était approché de lui, la bouche en cœur, marmonnant qu'il était tellement envahi de dossiers, qu'il avait failli oublier de venir.

Il jouait avec ses invités enchaînant des plaisanteries et des jeux de mots que lui seul semblait comprendre, dansait comme jamais il n'avait dansé et il s'amusait. Il s'amusait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Son comportement était indigne du nom de Malfoy, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Aujourd'hui il avait 27 ans et quand on a 27 ans, qu'on est beau, riche, célèbre, marié et…euh heureux en ménage et qu'on a tout pour être heureux… son regard se posa sur son parrain qui grignotait non loin du buffet…oui vraiment heureux. Et là-dessus il reprit son verre qu'il avala cul sec.

Le gâteau fut servit. Un délice de chocolat blanc, préparé chez Le Botre, le meilleur chocolatier de londres. Draco mangea sa part avec le sourire, le dégustant tout en rêvant à la tarte au citron meringué qui l'attendant dans la cuisine du manoir.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre la dernière boucher de gâteau dans sa bouche, Il aperçu dans un coin Neville qui s'ennuyait à mourir et fixait Sevérus d'un regard plein d'envie. Et la il fut frapper par un éclair de génie. Et si il allait voir son parrain ? D'un pas guilleret et mal assuré il traversa la salle et rejoignit le brun qui grommelait dans son coin.

" Sevi!! Sevi!! "

Severus Snape se tourna brusquement en direction de son filleule, et le fixa de son regard le plus froid. Puis, le voyant sautiller devant lui en souriant, il écarquilla les yeux et demanda d'un ton sec.

" Combien de verre as-tu bu ? "

Le blond éclata de rire, attirant assis vers lui l'attention de ceux qui étaient autour d'eux, et répondit en comptant sur ses doigts.

" Pas grand-chose ! 2, 1, 4, 13, 8, 19 euh 22 oui c'est ça 22 enfin je crois attend je recompte 2, 5... Mais comme il s'emmêlait dans ses calculs il pouffa avant de recommencer."

Severus secoua la tête en souriant et attrapa le bras du jeune ivrogne.

" Allez viens, je te ramène au Manoir avant que tu ne te ridiculises complètement."

Mais le blond en avait décidé autrement et il se débattit doucement pour se dégager de l'emprise de son parrain.

" Mais non Sevi! Tu te trompes ! C'est pas moi que tu dois raccompagné, c'est Nev ! Il t'attend à côté de l'entrée depuis des heures !" et il pouffa à nouveau."

La foule entreprit de se rapprocher d'eux afin d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaint et de ne surtout pas manqué la scène que faisait le jeune Malfoy. Vois un Malfoy se ridiculiser n'était pas une chose très courante.

" Tu as tout à fais raison, je vais te conduire jusqu'à Neville pour qu'il s'occupe de toi. Après tout, c'est ton époux.

- C'est peut-être mon époux, mais c'est ton ama…

- Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Neville ! J'étais justement en train de dire que tu étais peut-être man mari mais que tu étais surtout l'amant de Sev! "

Il y eut un silence choqué, puis la rumeur commença à se propager à travers la salle tandis que l'on saisissait le bras de Draco pour faire transplaner.

A peine arrivé au Manoir, Severus se précipita vers le placard à potion : il était inutile de discuter avec Draco quand il était dans un tel état. Pendant ce temps là, Neville traîna un Draco hilare vers le salon le plus proche. Une fois la potion avalée, Draco se calma et regarda le couple tout penaud.

" Je… je... On peut en discuté demain ? "

Le couple hocha la tête, le visage grave et Draco se hâta de quitter la pièce ave qu'ils ne changent d'avis.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Pourquoi avoir révélé au monde entier une vérité rester caché pendant deux ans ?

Il avait l'impression de faire erreur sur erreur.

De toujours faire le mauvais choix.

Il se prépara à aller se coucher tout en se demandant comment il pourrait rectifié le tir. Il pourrait peut-être tenter de faire passer ça pour une blague de mauvais goût ? Il était sur le point de s'allonger lorsqu'il se souvint d'une chose : c'était son anniversaire, il y avait donc quelque chose qui l'attendait dans la cuisine.

Il se glissa son bruit dans le couloir, se faufila discrètement dans les couloirs en évitant le salon jaune car il refusait d'interrompre ou s'entendre ce qui s'y passait. Et arriva enfin dans la pièce qui l'intéressait. Et là, posé au milieu de la table l'attendait, comme chaque année une tarte au citron meringué surmonté d'un grosse bougie.

Il avança tranquillement vers la table et assit sur la chaise en chêne qui était juste devant. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, imaginant que sa mère était avec lui. Il se plongea tant et si bien dans ses souvenirs qu'il finit ressentir sa présence à ses côtés, il eut l'impression de sentir sa main sur la sienne, le frôlement de ses lèvres sur sa joue… Il resta immobile serrant un peu plus fort ses paupières pour que tout reste en place. Il repensa à sa journée, à tout ce qui s'y était passé, à son mal être, et il sentit des larmes coulées sur ses joues.

" Mère ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi je me sens si mal…mère…mère…"

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Pourquoi se sentait il si seul ? Il avait tout ce que l'on pourrait désirer, mais il était seul. Son mari était plus un ami qu'autre chose et de moins en moins présent au fil des jours. Ses amis, ses _vrais_ amis se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Blaise, Neville et Séverus, son parrain.

Il connaissait Blaise depuis l'enfance, il était le seul de ses amis d'enfance à avoir accepté son mariage. Mais son travail l'accaparait tant depuis quelques mois qu'il le voyait à peine. Quant à Sévérus il passait tellement de temps avec Neville qu'il semblait avoir oublié qu'il avait un filleul. Et surtout que celui-ci était malheureux. Il en venait presque à envier Potter son image sur la publicité apparut devant ses yeux à lui envier sa liberté. Potter était lui alors que lui étouffait dans une vie dénuée de sens.

Il savait que si il en était là c'était de sa faute, il avait fait tant d'erreur dans sa vie de toutes petites, des énormes…. Pouvait il encore changer tout ça ou était il trop tard ?

Il soupira. C'était bien joli de vouloir changer sa vie, mais pour ça il lui fallait savoir où tout avait dérapé.

Il sentit une caresse glisser sur sa joue, et sourit.

" Oui mère, j'ai compris."

Il rouvrit enfin les yeux et souffla, souhaitant enfin voir, comprendre ses erreurs de parcours. Comme chaque année il coupa ensuite deux parts de tarte et savoura lentement la sienne, tout en profitant de la présence réconfortante et silencieuse de sa mère.

Il resta un long moment les yeux perdus dans le vague, avant de regagner sa chambre.

Neville serait-il là ce soir ? Il savait tout deux que si les elfes n'étaient pas aussi bavards de nos jours, ils auraient chacun leur chambre. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et découvrit que son époux était déjà profondément endormi. Il alla dans la salle de bain attenante pour refaire sa toilette et s'allongeant avant de s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphé.

------

Merci d'avoir lu ! La suite arrivera dans une semaine (déjà écrite, si c'est pas beau!) Cette histoire devrait comper 4 chapitres plus un épilogue.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!


	2. Chapter 2

Petit changement dans la rédaction mais aussi changement de rédactrice à vous de deviner de qui il s'agit.

Merci pour vos petits commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

**Vœux d'anniversaire. **

_Par Trois poissons rouges. _

**Chapitre 2**

Un flash, deux flashs.

C'est toujours la même rengaine. Jour après jour. Ça ne change jamais.

Face, profil, trois quarts.

J'ai l'impression de passer mes journées à ne faire que ça. Il y a quelques années, cela m'amusait. Je venais avec le sourire. Je prenais plaisir à faire mon travail. Mais à présent, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Debout, assit, allongé.

J'obéis bêtement aux ordres que l'on me donne. Je le sens, ça va bientôt me tomber dessus. Il a ce regard qui veut tout dire. Qu'il n'est pas satisfait. Y a de quoi. Je ne le suis pas non plus. Sauf que moi, ça va faire un moment que je m'en suis rendu compte.

Il plisse les yeux, fronce le nez. Quelque chose ne va définitivement pas. Mais va-t-il y remédier ? Il prend encore quelques shoots, puis non, ça ne va vraiment pas.

"Cessez tout ! On arrête tout !"

Il fait degrands gestes en direction des personnes qui travaillent dans l'ombre. Il est le maître des lieux et il le sait. J'attends juste patiemment que ce soit mon tour. Apparemment je n'aurais pas à attendre longtemps. Ça a l'air d'être à moi. Il pose son regard sombre sur ma silhouette, remet ses mèches ébène en place et vient se placer à quelques centimètres, une main sur la hanche.

"Ce n'est pas bon du tout ! Tu as dormit cette nuit ? Ce n'est pas possible. Y'a aucune grâce. Où est passée ton assurance, ton 'grrr' ?"

Je le regarde en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fumé ce matin mais il n'est pas net. Et puis, y**'**a pas idée aussi de faire venir toute l'équipe à huit heures pour une séance de shoot. J'étais mieux au lit. Seul. Bon d'accord, mais tout de même, j'y étais mieux qu'ici.

"Ces vêtements te vont très bien, ils sont glamours. Il faut donc que tu sois dans la peau des personnes voulant porter ce style."

C'est ça. Je suis mannequin, pas psychologue non plus. Comment il veut que je sache qui porterait ce genre de vêtement ? Les gens font tellement n'importe quoi de nos jours avec la mode. Aujourd'hui je suis en _bad boy_ sorcier, avant hier j'étais en garçon des rues moldu et demain, en quoi ? En Lord du XIXème, qui sait ? Cela dépendra de l'agence. Alors me mettre dans la peau des gens, non merci. Je tiens encore au peu de santé mentale qu'il me reste.

"En tout cas, tu n'es vraiment pas dans ce que tu fais."

On se demande où il a vu ça ? Il lui en aura fallut du temps !

"On reprend, tout le monde en place."

Et c'est repartit. Même pas une pause, un peu de poudre, de maquillage, un coup de peigne ? Non. Bon, ben autant finir rapidement la séance histoire que j'aille me recoucher pour de bon. Je serais mieux sous ma couette. Je réprime un bâillement avant de me résoudre à exécuter ce qu'il veut vraiment.

"C'est mieux, beaucoup mieux. Voilà, parfait. Un peu plus à droite, à gauche maintenant. Ce regard. Voilà, c'est tout à fait ça. Grrrrr."

Je vais lui en coller des 'grrrr'.

"Bien, très bien mon chou. Continues comme ça. Cette ligne. Tu vois quand tu veux."

Comme il l'a dit, quand je veux.

Il fait encore quelques shoots et s'arrête. J'espère. On dit que l'espoir fait vivre. C'est finit ? Il retire la pellicule. Il réfléchit. Merlin, qu'il a le cerveau lent. Une minute, deux minutes. Tout le monde attend le verdict. Et le soulagement.

"Vous pouvez ranger ! Harry, c'était très bien sur la fin."

Je soupire. Sauvé.

Je me présente, je suis Harry Potter, j'ai 26 ans, je suis mannequin pour une agence mi**-**moldu mi**-**sorcière et ça fait cinq ans que je suis dans le métier. Que du plaisir.

¤

Je rentre chez moi las de cette matinée. Pourtant, ce fut court. Trois heures. Ce n'est pas long, trois heures. Sauf si on calcule ce qu'on aurait pu faire durant. Donc moi, qu'aurais**-**je pu faire ? Dormir ? Bonne option. Me boire une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud dans le canapé devant la télévision ?Aussi. Ecouter de la musique ? Ouais. Et le tout, tout seul. Non. En fin de compte, j'étais mieux au boulot.

Je fais tourner mes clés dans ma main. Il me reste juste quelques mètres avant d'arriver à mon loft. Lunette de soleil, casquette, dernier look à la mode, personne ne sait que je vis ici. A part mes amis. J'ai réussi à garder un certain anonymat grâce à ma magie. De toute manière, dans le quartier où je vis, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis.

J'ouvre la porte pour entrer dans un hall tout propre, carrelé jusqu'au plafond. On peut se voir dedans tant il est clair, brillant. Je récupère mon courrier, quelques paperasses et deux plis. Je prends le tout et monte dans l'ascenseur. Dernier étage. Je regarde mes lettres, la première vient de l'agence, la seconde, de Rémus et Tonks. Je sors de l'ascenseur et ouvre la porte de mon appart'.

Je retire casquette et lunette solaire avant de jeter la paperasse directement dans la corbeille prés de l'entrée. J'en ai mis une pour me débarrasser plus vite de ce qui me gêne. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé et lis la petite lettre.

_Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ?  
Nous, tout va bien. Dorémi grandit toujours mais elle réclame son parrain. C'est fou ce qu'à 7 ans elle grandit vite. En tout cas, elle ne peut se passer des magasines dont tu fais la Une. Elle t'adore, tu sais ? Nous pensions faire un dîner à la fin de la semaine avec tout le monde. Vendredi soir, 20h, chez nous._

_Pourras__**-**__tu venir ? _

_Nous espérons que oui. _

_En attendant ta réponse, passe une bonne journée.  
Rémus Lupin. _

Je tourne la lettre dans tous les sens en réfléchissant. Vendredi soir ? Il n'y a rien, du moins je le pense. Sinon, on m'aurait prévenu d'un éventuel dîner. Je ne risque donc rien à répondre par l'affirmative. Ça me changera peut**-**être les idées de revoir tout le monde. Je pose le message et regarde mon appartement. Grand, spacieux, design. Que désirer de plus ? Tout est blanc, réfléchissant la lumière venant de la large baie vitrée. Au mur, il y a quelques clichés de moi, mais sinon, ce ne sont que des peintures d'art abstrait que j'ai trouvé lors d'une exposition. Hermione n'a pas compris pourquoi j'avais claqué autant d'argent dans ces toiles. Mais moi, je les trouve très réalistes, elles représentent le vide intersidéral de ma vie. Le néant total. Toujours en noir et blanc. Il n'y a que ça ici, du noir et du blanc.

Je me lève pour aller prendre un verre dans la petite cuisine américaine dernier cri. Je le glisse dans le distributeur du réfrigérateur, de l'eau coule dedans. C'est fou ce que la vie est simple. Il suffit de presser un bouton pour avoir de l'eau. Je n'utilise pratiquement plus la magie. Je me contente de vivre une routine ennuyeuse, seul.

Ma vie est un désastre, disons**-**le clairement. Hermione m'a même conseillé d'aller voir un psychologue. J'ai refusé. Elle voulait que je lui dise quoi ? « Bonjour monsieur, vous savez, ma vie est quelque peu étrange. Lorsque j'étais petit, j'ai anéanti un méchant sorcier. Pour me remercier, on m'a confié à mon oncle et ma tante, et j'ai été un enfant martyr jusqu'à mes onze ans où on a décidé de bouleverser ma vie. J'ai découvert que j'étais un héros. S'en suivit de nombreuses aventures plus périlleuses les unes que les autres. La mort ne cessait de m'entourer. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant. Je l'ai terrassé. J'ai de nouveau été adulé, glorifié et je suis devenu mannequin. »

Tu parles, il se serait fendu la poire, c'est le cas de le dire. Ma vie est pitoyable. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir retourner en arrière, retrouver ce qui me faisait sourire lors de mes vingt ans, ce qui m'a fait devenir mannequin, ce qui m'a fait rater ma vie. Et surtout changer la déco de ce lieu.

Je soupire. Le jour où je ferais les choses comme il faut n'est pas encore venu. Je finis d'une traite mon verre et me rends dans ma chambre. Toute aussi chaleureuse que le reste de mon loft. Un grand lit, des meubles à la mode avec des formes quelques peu étranges, dont une lampe qui s'entortille sur elle-même pour former une sorte de serpent. Je m'approche du bureau, ouvre le tiroir pour en tirer un agenda et un stylo. Je griffonne rapidement le dîner avant de me diriger d'un pas traînant vers la cheminée dans le salon. Je prends un petit pot en porcelaine - offert par Ginny - prends un peu de poudre et la jette. Je donne l'adresse du couple et passe ma tête. Il est là, dans son salon. A mon avis, il attendait ma réponse.

"Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Rémus. Je ne dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Il me fait un grand sourire avant de fermer son livre.

- Je viens te donner ma réponse pour le dîner. Je n'ai rien ce jour là, donc ça ne pose pas de problème.

- Dorémi sera contente de te voir.

- Moi aussi. Mais dis moi plutôt, qui sera là ?

- Il semble réfléchir avant de me répondre.

- La famille Weasley au complet.

- C'est vrai que c'est plus simple pour résumer.

- Oui.

- Dois**-**je apporter quelque chose ?

- Je ne te conseil pas de le faire si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à la maîtresse de maison.é

Je ris quelques secondes avec lui avant d'entendre le téléphone sonner dans mon appartement. Je soupire et regarde Rémus l'air désolé.

"Je vais devoir te laisser, ça doit être l'agence.

- Tu devrais prendre des vacances.

- Et pour faire quoi ?

- Te délasser.

- Mouais, on en reparlera. Au revoir Rém' et merci pour le repas.

- De rien."

Et je retourne dans mon appart. Je remets une mèche en place et je vais décrocher. Je réponds et éloigne le combiné de mon oreille.

"HARRY ! POURQUOI TU NE REPONDAIS PAS NON DIEU ?!

- Je parlais avec quelqu'un.

- Ah ? Je croyais que toi et tes voisins n'étiez pas en très bon terme.

- Mais ce n'était pas mes voisins."

Il y a un silence de l'autre côté, je décide de le briser, j'aimerais qu'elle en vienne aux faits.

"Et pourquoi j'ai le droit d'entendre ta si jolie voix ce midi ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai. J'ai besoin de ta signature pour un nouveau contrat.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui maintenant. Le contractant est même dans mon bureau, là devant moi."

Elle lui montre une bonne image d'elle alors. Me crier dessus au téléphone devant un client. Décidément, elle n'en rate pas une. En attendant, moi je fais quoi ? Je voulais me faire à manger tranquillement et me laisser crever sur le canapé tout l'après-midi en regardant la télé d'un œil morne.

"Harry, tu as cinq minutes pour venir."

Et le merveilleux son qui indique que la conversation vient d'être coupée se fait entendre dans mes oreilles. Je n'ai pas le choix. Adieu repas, glandage devant la télé. Même pas le temps de passer sous la douche pour virer tout le maquillage de ce matin. Quelle plaie.

¤

Je ferme la porte du bureau, décidément, cette vieille vache aura ma peau. Et vas-y que je te fasse le beau devant le client, et va-y que je te vende comme un bout de viande en ventant tes mérites pour avoir une petite compensation ensuite si tout marche bien. Je la hais. C'est définitif. Il n'y avait que trois choses que je déteste. Voldemort. Mais il est mort. Les mangemorts. Pratiquement tous en prison. Cho Chang. Si je la revois passer dans ma vie, je l'avadakedavrarise. Et maintenant mon manager. Je vais la prendre pour cible lorsque j'aurais besoin de m'exercer avec ma baguette. Pourquoi Nadya est**-**elle partit ?

Une main se pose gentiment sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête pour tomber sur un modèle, tout comme moi, un peu plus vieux. Il a été là pour m'épauler lorsque je me suis lancé dans le mannequina. Toujours présent, comme un mentor. Il est assez grand, bien plus que moi, les cheveux tantôt bleutés, tantôt rouges. Il va sur la trentaine et pourtant, il est toujours aussi gamin.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Je lui montre la porte et il sourit.

"Je vois, l'ogresse a encore frappé.

- Tu parles. Je vais lui faire bouffer son contrat."

Il se met à rire.

"Allez, ça te dirait d'aller boire un café en face.

-Pas de refus."

J'ai oublié de préciser, mais il s'appelle Nicolas Douet, il est français et est venu s'installer en Angleterre pour le travail de sa petite amie, maintenant femme. Et il est moldu à part entière mais Nathalie, elle est sorcière. Il faut savoir faire des compromis. Il ne savait pas qui j'étais au début, à force, il l'a apprit avec les journaux, mais il n'a pas changé sa façon de me voir. Je suis toujours le petit modèle qui a débarqué un beau matin, le sourire aux lèvres mais de la tristesse dans les yeux.

Assit au café, nous parlons tranquillement. Il a toujours un mot pour rire, un compliment, un mot réconfortant. Lors de mes débuts, c'est lui qui m'a protégé. Autant dire que même pour Harry Potter, devenir une idole de la mode est dangereux. Entre les stalkers, les fans, les hystériques, on voit passer de tout. A présent, ça c'est un peu calmé avec le temps, mais il m'arrive encore de me faire harceler. Et avec le dernier contrat que je viens de signer, ça va être l'enfer, je le sens.

"Tu m'as l'air bien ailleurs.

- Je réfléchissais juste à la bêtise que je viens de faire.

- Tu parles de laquelle ?"

Je fais la moue avant de mettre un sucre de plus dans mon café.

"Je blaguais, tu penses à ton contrat.

- Ouais. Il a l'air sympa, mais c'est tout de même une grande chaîne.

- Sorcier ?

- Les deux.

- En effet. Tu risques de te retrouver sur les bus et sur le chemin de traverse.

- C'est la dernière chose que je voulais…

- Allons allons."

Il me fait un sourire malicieux. Je vois ce qu'il sous-entend, mais ça ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas mon travail qui me fera rencontrer l'amour. Je suis seul et je risque de le rester encore quelque temps.

"Je suis sûr que tu la trouveras.

- De quoi ?

- Cette personne qui te fera vibrer.

- J'en doute."

Je finis mon café. Ce que me dis Nicolas me touche. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, cette personne n'existe pas.

¤

S**'**il y a bien une chose que je dois dire sur ce nouveau contrat, c'est que j'aime la coupe de leurs vêtements. Léger, agréable à porter, discret mais en même temps original. Le couturier et patron est gentil. Il m'avait l'air un peu dur dans le bureau mais en fin de compte, il ne l'est pas. La maquilleuse s'est amusée avec mes cheveux. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un tel nid et comprenait comment j'arrivais à avoir un tel effet sur les photos qu'elle avait vu. Elle n'a pratiquement pas touché à mon visage, trouvant que le naturel m'allait mieux. Quant au photographe, il m'a sourit en me disant que j'étais craquant mais que je n'avais pas intérêt à m'approcher de Davis, le contractant, c'était son mec. J'ai eu sur le coup l'impression de retourner des années en arrières, il ne manquait que Nadya pour compléter le tableau.

La séance, bien au contraire, ne m'a pas semblé longue pour un sou. Je me suis décontracté et j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais. Dans ce genre de vêtement je n'ai pas de problème pour me mettre dans la peau de la personne qui le porterait, parce que j'aime beaucoup.

Un sourire. Je penche la tête. J'enfile une veste.

Les shoots continuent non**-**stop. Le photographe, Marc, me fait quelques signes de la main mais il me laisse aussi prendre les pauses que je veux. Je crois que dans cette équipe, c'est le naturel qui prône.

La séance passe trop vite à mon goût, j'étais bien. Un court instant dans ma vie maussade.

"Parfait. Je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut. Merci Harry."

Marc me fait un sourire avant de commencer à ranger son matériel. Davis discute une minute avec lui avant de venir me voir. Il me regarde de haut en bas avant de sourire.

"Marc m'a dit que c'était une joie de travailler avec vous. Je crois que j'ai fait un bon choix en vous prenant.

- Moi, je dois vous avouer que ça faisait longtemps que je ne mettais pas sentit aussi bien devant un appareil.

- Comme ça le plaisir fut partagé. Si le modèle ne partage pas son enthousiasme avec le photographe, alors les photos seront fades.

Il tient beaucoup en estime son compagnon, c'est un beau couple.

"Nous serons sûrement amenés à retravailler ensemble. Du moins, je l'espère vraiment.

- Moi de même."

On se sourit. Si je croisais dans mon métier des gens comme ça tous les jours, alors oui, peut**-**être que j'arriverais à sourire naturellement pour un oui comme pour un non. Peut**-**être.

¤

"Harry, tu es en retard !"

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. J'y suis pour rien. Je regarde ma montre, en effet, j'ai vingt bonnes minutes de retard sur l'heure prévue pour le repas.

"Empêchement de dernière minute.

- Encore elle ?

- Oui."

Hermione se pousse de devant la porte en soupirant. Elle sait tout de ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Par conséquent, tout sur mon manager qui me prend la tête depuis le départ de Nadya. Elle me prend ma veste et la met sur le fauteuil de l'entrée. Elle me conduit ensuite jusqu'au salon où tout le monde se trouve déjà. Je comprends en entrant pourquoi Tonks n'est pas venue m'ouvrir. Dorémi est royalement installée sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'elle me voit, la petite me saute dessus en criant mon nom. Je l'attrape et l'embrasse sur le front. Elle est mignonne et pleine de vie. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère.

Je salue ensuite les autres. Il y a Hermione que j'ai déjà vu à côté de son époux, Charlie. Il est revenu de Roumanie pour être un peu avec sa femme. Bill et Fleur. Elle est toujours aussi belle et parle toujours avec autant de difficulté l'anglais au niveau de la prononciation. Ron me donne une accolade dans le dos et Luna ne se lève pas pour me souhaiter la bienvenue, elle est enceinte. Et puis bien sur, les deux derniers mais pas les moindres, les jumeaux Fred et George.

En effet toute la troupe est là. Ah non, il manque une personne. Je pensais qu'elle serait là. On ne se voit plus beaucoup. Il faut dire aussi que depuis que je l'ai quitté et que j'ai prit comme emploi mannequin, on ne se voit quasiment plus. Voyant mon regard empli de question, c'est Ron qui me répond.

"Elle a préféré aller à une soirée avec son copain.

- Ah, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un copain.

- Moi non plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle me donne l'excuse pour ce soir. Fin bon, laisses la donc et viens te joindre à nous."

Je souris et m'assois. La discussion reprend et on parle de tout et de rien. C'est agréable. Ma vie rime à ça. Mon boulot, mes amis. Et encore, en fait non. Mon boulot, mon boulot et encore mon boulot et une fois tous les deux mois, mes amis. Décidément, je peux me demander si je n'ai pas raté une étape de ma vie.

La soirée se passe, Luna parle de faits étranges. Fleur raconte comment est leur maison en France. Charlie des derniers dragons dont il s'est occupé. Hermione grince des dents quand elle apprend qu'il a manqué de finir soit écrasé, soit rôtit. Pour finir Fred et George accompagnent le tout de leurs projets en cours. Rémus et Tonks nous parlent de Dorémi, qui sourit à chaque fois.

Le repas était excellent. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé quelque chose fait maison. Le restaurant et les traiteurs, ça va, mais c'est quand même agréable cette ambiance. Manger seul chez soi ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Alors que je pense justement à ça, Fred amène la conversation sur ma vie active et ma vie privée.

"Dis moi Harry, alors les amours ?"

Je vide mon verre de blanc en soupirant.

"Le vide total.

- Oh, ne me dit pas que tu as encore ces soucis de robinet!"

Je rougis d'un coup. George passe alors un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

"Allons frangin, tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé le plombier."

Hermione lui donne une tape sur la tête, outrée. Moi, je ne sais plus où me mettre.

"Il y a une enfant ici ! S'offusque Tonks en bouchant les oreilles de sa fille.

- Désolé. Font Fred et George en cœur."

Genre on va les croire. Ils rient sous cape. Ron regarde le ciel pour ne pas dire le font de sa pensée mais je sais qu'il n'en pense pas moins. Il essaye juste de se retenir de m'éclater de rire au nez. Voyant ma gêne, c'est Rémus qui change le sujet malgré un petit sourire en coin.

"Vous savez qui j'ai vu l'autre jour en passant au ministère ?

- Non, qui ?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Ah, c'est vrai qu'il s'est marié avec Neville, j'ai toujours autant de mal à comprendre comment s'est arrivé."

Ron dit ça d'une voix qui veut tout dire. Il n'aime toujours pas Malfoy. Et moi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de ce couple. Ça a surpris tout le monde, ça c'est certain. Le petit Neville de Gryffondor avec le fier Draco Malfoy de Serpentard. Depuis leur mariage, je n'ai plus eut de nouvelle de mon ami de l'époque. Je crois qu'il vit la belle vie. Je l'envie. J'aimerais être à sa place.

"L'amour ne se commande pas, Ron. Sourit Hermione.

- Et puis s'il est heureux. Fait Fred en empilant les morceaux de sucre.

- Tout à fait.

- Mais dis nous plutôt Rémus, pourquoi tu étais au ministère ?

- J'avais un papier à leur faire signer. J'ai fini par trouver un éditeur pour le livre.

- Vraiment ?"

Tout le monde regarde Rémus. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il va de ville en ville et fait des recherches sur les loups-garous et tout ce qui tourne autour pour faire un livre sur ce sujet. Mais pas un livre qui ne dirait que des inepties. Il tient à ce que ce soit la réalité. Et puis surtout, il vit avec une femme, il a une enfant. Il veut laisser cette trace, pour que les gens comprennent qu'ils sont avant tout des êtres humains pouvant avoir des sentiments.

"Oui. Il y a quelques détails à régler mais c'est sur la bonne voie.

- Je te félicite."

Et nous finissons ainsi la soirée.

¤

Quelques jours ont passé depuis ce bref moment de détente. La semaine a recommencé. Ma vie monotone a reprit son cours normal.

Shoot.

Traiteur.

Shoot.

Contrat.

Ma vie est vraiment un éternel recommencement. Ça va, ça vient. Mais jamais rien ne s'arrange pour de bon. Peut**-**être que je ne fais rien pour ? Peut**-**être aurais-je du prendre ma vie autrement ? Peut**-**être aurais-je du me marier avec Ginny ? Comme Neville l'a fait avec Malfoy. Eux au moins, ils vivent une vie heureuse. Et Neville n'est pas en reste au niveau de son mari. Il est plutôt bien foutu. Mais à quoi je pense ? J'envie une situation qui ne risque pas de m'arriver. Faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête. Bon c'est décidé, ce soir je sors.

¤

Les corps s'entrelacent sur la piste. L'odeur de la sueur se mêle à celle de la cigarette. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui se passe. Le but, c'est de passer une bonne soirée et de finir si possible avec quelqu'un pour la nuit. Oui, je suis bien dans ce genre de boîte. Il faut bien faire les choses en grand si on veut espérer avoir un tout petit quelque chose en retour. C'est statistiquement prouvé. Ma vie en est l'exemple. Plus je foire ma vie, plus il m'arrive quand même quelques petits trucs qui la remonte. Mais pour ça, il faut vraiment que je foire tout comme il faut. Alors allons**-**y gaiement.

Une main se pose sur mes fesses. Je crois que j'ai une touche. Je me retourne et tombe sur un type assez mignon, métis, blond platine. Il a l'air d'avoir une bonne musculature. Bon ben, faut savoir prendre les choses comme elles viennent.

Je lui souris et on se met à danser ensemble. Il s'appelle Tony. Il est un peu plus vieux que moi mais pas de trop. Il me trouve bandant et n'a qu'une envie, me retrouver seul dans un coin tranquille. C'est en gros ce que j'ai compris de sa conversation plus qu'enrouée par le désir qu'il a pour moi. Or, ce n'est pas la même chose pour moi. Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit moche.

La porte des toilettes finit par être poussée, je crois qu'il a trop but. Il ne se souviendra même pas de moi demain. Tant mieux. Ça lui évitera en croisant ma photo sur l'autobus de dire, lui, je me le suis fait dans les toilettes de la boîte de nuit la plus gay du coin. Il me caresse, m'embrasse, me dit des mots assez obscènes. Je me prends au jeu. On m'en voudra pas de me laisser aller une fois dans ma vie tout de même. J'en ai marre de ne pas avoir de vie sexuelle.

Il me chauffe, passe au chose sérieuse et me fait la pipe la plus gore que je n'aurais jamais. Parce qu'il faut le dire, les toilettes et l'odeur qui en émane me donne plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs, je sens que ça vient. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je le repousse et me penche au**-**dessus des toilettes.

Autant vous dire que lorsque j'ai relevé la tête pour le voir, il était assit, me regardant comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Je me suis fait insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et il m'a tellement énervé, que pour une des rares fois, la magie a fait son office. J'ai quitté la boite sur les nerfs, laissant derrière moi, un mec, à poil, évanoui, dans les toilettes.

C'est risible, mais pour moi, ça ne l'est pas. J'ai pris directement une douche. J'ai tenté de me branler une bonne fois pour toute**s** sous l'eau chaude. Mais rien. Je n'avais rien. Je pouvais faire passer des visages, ceux de mes rêves, en inventer d'autres. Aucuns ne me faisaient de l'effet. Je ne vibrais pour personne, je ne vibrerais pour personne. Car le beau prince charmant n'existait pas pour moi.

C'est dans ces moments là que je comprends que ma vie, qu'elle soit sentimentale ou professionnelle, est ratée.

Et c'est là que je ne peux qu'avoir des regrets.

C'est en m'allongeant ce soir là dans mon lit que je me mis à réfléchir.

Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir changer ma vie.

**A suivre…**

¤

Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, rien ne nous fait plus plaisir.

Merci à vous de nous avoir lu, la suite dans une semaine, logiquement.

Trois Poissons Rouges


End file.
